


Candy and Kisses

by Karpo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Donuts, Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, Romance, hance fluff, snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karpo/pseuds/Karpo
Summary: Hunk is working hard, but Lance wants him to stop, so Hunk can make him delicious snacks.





	

     Within the Altean castle, there were a long line of space pods, used for anyone who didn't pilot the lions. The room was usually so quiet that you could hear a pin drop, but one day, the sounds of metal clanking together, echoed with in the hall.

     The Altean castle had been collecting dust for 10000 years. Most of the castle had been fixed, thanks to Allura and Coran, but they couldn't do everything alone. Hunk was the one chosen to check up on the space pods. Being that he was an engineer, it should've been pretty easy.

     Boy was he wrong.

     Wheeling himself out from under the pod, Hunk sat up, and grabbed the blue prints that laid by his side. Wiping his brow, he squinted, hoping that it would help him figure out the issue. The pictures were clear, and in most areas of the pod, he could just tinker around to figure out the problem, but this time Hunk was stuck. After a heavy sigh, Hunk placed the blue prints back down, and flopped himself on the floor. It felt like hours since he had started on that pod, and the frustration was building up. He contemplated falling asleep on the cool floor, when he heard Lance shout from a distance.

     "Hunk!" Lance yelled, "Hunk are you still in here?"

     Hunk stood up so Lance could see him and waved, "Over here, Lance!"

     Lance lit up and jogged over, opening his arms for a hug in the process. Hunk happily took that offer, and held him tight once they came in contact. For a moment they basked in the warm embrace. Their heads rested on each other's shoulders, and arms wrapped around their waists. By the time they shared a peck on the lips, Hunk had already forgotten about the broken pod.

     "Are you still working on the ships?"

     Well, he almost forgot.

     Hunk sighed, "Yeah, this ones being a real pain. I can't figure out what's wrong with it." He frowned as he looked over his shoulder, gazing at the machine. Maybe if he started long enough, the answer would just come to him.

     Lance hummed in response. "What if you took a break, and grabbed a snack?"

     Hunk scratched the back of his head, "Man, I don't know. I really want to get this done."

     "Aww, come on, please! Let's just get our chill on with a good snack!"

     Hunk chuckled, "That's the only reason why you came here, isn't it? To get me to make you snacks."

     Lance shrugged, "Chilling isn't the same without my boyfriend."

     Hunk could feel his grin stretch across his face, with a dust of blush warming his skin. He always loved it when lance would call him his boyfriend. He had been deemed best friend for so long, which he honestly loved, but knowing he could so freely express his love for Lance, had a whole new feeling to it.

     Hunk leaned over, and kissed Lance at the back of his ear. Lance yelped in response, and quickly pulled away, with some blush of his own crossing his face.

     "Hunk!" Lance let out a light chuckle, "Why?"

     "Sorry, it's just really cute how ticklish you are." Hunk said, as he bit his lip, to stop himself from giggling. Lance's face gradually turned away from his own, but Hunk could see a hint of a smile. He decided that was enough teasing for now, and wrapped his hand around Lance's, then gently guided him away from the pods, smiling as he looked at Lance trailing behind.

     "Okay, lets go make snacks now."

\-------

     Once Hunk and Lance entered the kitchen, Hunk began browsing through the cabinets, while Lance rested his arms on the counter, and watched.

     "So, what do you want?" Hunk asked, while grabbing bowls and mixing utensils.

     "Hmm..." Lance tapped his fingers on the counter, as he pondered, "Do you even have any ingredients?"

     "Yeah actually! The last planet we visited was pretty flourished." Hunk smiled as he placed the utensils on the counter. "I should be able to make some Earth snacks."

     "Earth snacks!?" Lances face beamed, "Like pizza or nachos?"

     Hunk sighed, "Man I wish, but that's too ambitious. Maybe like ice cream or a cake?"

     Lance shrugged, "Okay, okay. That's still good. Let's try a cake?"

     "Yeah."

     Lance clapped his hands and began rubbing them together, "Okay, so what do we need first?"

     "Well, first we wash our hands" Hunk said, as he turned on the water.

     Lance groaned in response, but he always listened to Hunk, when it came to cooking, so he trudged over to the sink, and followed his example.

     After all hands were cleaned, they began gathering ingredients.

     "If you go get the alien eggs, I'll get the alien flour, sugar and oil."

     "Okay!"

     Being a connoisseur, Hunk knew his way around the kitchen. The first cabinet he opened contained the three ingredients the wanted. He placed them neatly across the counter, and waited for Lance, who was opening every cabinet, until he found what he was looking for. Eventually, he found the fridge, and brought the eggs over to Hunk.

     The boys looked down at what they had. Hunk's face was scrunched up and his arms folded. This worried Lance, as he saw Hunk's displeasure.

     "Is this enough?" Lance asked.

     "Hmm..." Hunk tilted his head to the side, "I don't think we can make a cake with this much. At least not enough for everyone."

     "Well..." Lance leaned on the counter. His smile was sly, as spoke in a hushed tone, "Why don't we just make one for ourselves?"

     Hunk smirked and rolled his eyes, "Even if I did agree to that, you'd feel guilty in the end."

     Lance's slumped his shoulders, "Yeah, you're right... Then what do we do?"

     While Hunk rubbed his chin for a few moments, the answer came to him.

     "Oh! Why don't we make donuts?"

     "Can we do that?"

    "Yeah," Hunk opened another cabinet, "I actually bought this cute mold on one of the planets we visited."

     "Really? Planets other then Earth have donuts?"

     "Well, I don't really know, but it looked like a mold for snacks, so that's what I'm going to use it for!"

     Lance shrugged, "Works for me!"

     After they decided on the snack, they began mixing the ingredients. Hunk took it upon himself to create the dough, while Lance created different colors of icing, sugar and decorations. After pouring the dough in the molds, and letting them bake, Lance and Hunk began decorating, with Lance's creations.

     Once they were done, the tan color of the donuts were covered with a variety of icing colors, and chocolate, with hearts, dusted sugar, and tiny edible beads.

     The boys stretched their arms and back, after leaning over for so long, and took a step back to admire their cooking.

     "These look so cute!" Hunk said.

     "Don't they? Between your cooking and my decorating, we make a good team."

     "Well duh." Hunk said proudly, while reaching for a donut.

     Lance quickly followed after, and they both tasted the snack, moaning in delight as they chewed.

     "Oh, it's so good. Hunk, how do you do it?"

     "It takes a lot of caring. And taste testing."

     Lance reaches for a few more, "Ugh, I just want to eat them all."

     "Hey, no. Save them for later." Hunk took his finger, and poked Lance's side, as a warning, causing Lance to jump and squeal.

     "Don't do that!" Lance said, as he protected the three donuts in his hands.

     "Those are the last ones for now. I'm making a good dinner and I don't want you to spoil it."

     "I won't!" Lance said, while trying to grab one extra donuts, Hunk wasn't having it however, and poked Lance's side again, causing him to voice another squeal.

     "Hunk!"

     "I will tickle you so hard, Lance. I'm not kidding." Hunk was standing erect with his hands on his hips. He tried to keep serious demeanor, but it was hard for him not to smile at his boyfriend.

     Either way, Lance seemed to obey that time and pouted. "Fiiine." He said with a sigh as he munched on the remainder of his stash.

     Hunk couldn't help but let out a chuckle and pulled Lance into his arms. Lance let his head rest on Hunk's shoulders and relaxed as Hunk kissed the top of his head.

     "How about we warp the donuts in something nice, then start working on dinner?"

     Lance looked up, "Only if I get more donuts."

     "No." Lance reached for the snacks, "Just one more..."

     Hunk poked Lance's side.

     "Ah!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Karploop  
> Tumblr: http://karploop.tumblr.com/  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/karploop/


End file.
